jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
B'z
|genre = Pop Rock, Hard Rock, Dance-Rock |years = 1988-Present |label = Bertelsmann–BMG Japan (1988-1995) Being Inc. (1995-Present) Vermillion (1995-Present) |website = Official Website |current = Matsumoto Takahiro Inaba Koshi |formermen = }} is a rock duo from Tokyo, formed in 1988. Members *Inaba Koshi (稲葉浩志) - Vocalist & Lyricist *Matsumoto "Tak" Takahiro (松本孝弘) - Guitarist, Composer & Producer Discography Albums= Studio Albums *1988.09.21 B'z *1989.05.21 OFF THE LOCK *1990.02.21 BREAK THROUGH *1990.11.07 RISKY *1991.11.27 IN THE LIFE *1992.10.28 RUN *1994.03.02 The 7th Blues *1995.11.22 LOOSE *1997.11.19 SURVIVE *1999.07.14 Brotherhood *2000.12.06 ELEVEN *2002.07.03 GREEN *2003.09.17 BIG MACHINE *2005.04.06 THE CIRCLE *2006.06.28 MONSTER *2007.12.05 ACTION *2009.11.18 MAGIC *2011.07.27 C'mon *2015.03.04 EPIC DAY *2017.11.29 DINOSAUR *2019.05.29 NEW LOVE Mini-Albums *1989.10.21 BAD COMMUNICATION *1990.06.21 WICKED BEAT *1991.05.29 MARS *1992.12.09 FRIENDS *1996.11.25 FRIENDS II *2002.04.23 DEVIL *2007.04.03 B'z Best Albums *1997.04.26 Flash Back -B'z Early Special Titles- *1998.05.20 B'z The Best "Pleasure" *1998.09.20 B'z The Best "Treasure" *2000.02.23 B'z The "Mixture" *2002.12.11 The Ballads ~Love & B'z~ *2005.08.01 The Complete B'z *2005.11.30 B'z The Best "Pleasure II" *2008.06.18 B'z The Best "ULTRA Pleasure" *2008.09.17 B'z The Best "ULTRA Treasure" *2013.06.12 B'z The Best XXV 1988-1998 *2013.06.12 B'z The Best XXV 1999-2012 *2017.08.30 B’z COMPLETE SINGLE BOX |-| Singles= Singles *1988.09.21 Dakara Sono Te wo Hanashite (だからその手を離して) *1989.05.21 Kimi no Naka de Odoritai (君の中で踊りたい) *1990.02.21 LADY-GO-ROUND *1990.05.25 BE THERE *1990.06.13 Taiyou no Komachi Angel (太陽のKomachi Angel) *1990.10.03 Easy Come, Easy Go! *1990.10.24 Itoshii Hito yo Good Night... (愛しい人よGood Night...) *1991.03.27 LADY NAVIGATION *1991.10.30 ALONE *1992.05.27 BLOWIN' *1992.10.07 ZERO *1993.03.13 Ai no Mama ni Wagamama ni Boku wa Kimi Dake wo Kizutsukenai (愛のままにわがままに 僕は君だけを傷つけない) *1993.06.02 Hadashi no Megami (裸足の女神) *1994.02.09 Don't Leave Me *1994.11.21 MOTEL *1995.05.31 Negai (ねがい) *1995.07.07 love me, I love you *1995.10.11 LOVE PHANTOM *1996.03.06 Mienai Chikara ~INVISIBLE ONE~ / MOVE (ミエナイチカラ ~INVISIBLE ONE~ / MOVE) *1996.05.15 Real Thing Shakes *1997.03.05 FIREBALL *1997.07.09 Calling *1997.10.08 Liar! Liar! *1998.04.08 Samayoeru Aoi Dangan (さまよえる蒼い弾丸) *1998.07.08 HOME *1999.06.09 Girigiri chop (ギリギリchop) *2000.02.09 Kon'ya Tsuki no Mieru Oka ni (今夜月の見える丘に) *2000.05.24 May *2000.07.12 juice *2000.10.04 RING *2001.03.14 ultra soul *2001.08.08 GOLD *2002.06.05 Atsuki Kodou no Hate (熱き鼓動の果て) *2003.03.26 IT'S SHOWTIME!! *2003.10.24 Yasei no ENERGY (野性のENERGY) *2004.05.05 BANZAI *2004.09.01 ARIGATO *2005.03.09 Ai no Bakudan (愛のバクダン) *2005.08.10 OCEAN *2006.01.25 Shoudou (衝動) *2006.04.12 Yuruginai Mono Hitotsu (ゆるぎないものひとつ) *2006.06.07 SPLASH! *2007.05.09 Eien no Tsubasa (永遠の翼) *2007.10.03 SUPER LOVE SONG *2008.04.16 BURN -Fumetsu no Face- (BURN-フメツノフェイス-) *2009.08.05 Ichibu to Zenbu / DIVE (イチブトゼンブ / DIVE) *2009.10.14 MY LONELY TOWN *2011.04.13 Sayonara Kizu Darake no Hibi yo (さよなら傷だらけの日々よ) *2011.06.01 Don't Wanna Lie *2012.04.04 GO FOR IT, BABY -Kioku no Sanmyaku- (GO FOR IT, BABY -キオクの山脈-) *2015.01.14 Uchouten (有頂天) *2015.06.10 RED *2017.06.14 Seimei / Still Alive (声明) Digital Singles *2004.12.04 Itsuka no Merry Christmas (Unplugged Ver.) *2007.04.03 FRICTION *2009.12.29 Hitori Janai Kara -Theme Of LIVE -GYM- (ひとりじゃないから -Theme Of LIVE -GYM-) *2012.04.04 Into Free -Dangan- *2016.10.04 Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru (世界はあなたの色になる) *2016.11.23 Fukiarenasai (フキアレナサイ) Gallery Bz1.jpg External Links *Website *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook *Youtube Category:Bands Category:Boy Bands Category:J-Rock Category:J-Pop Category:2 Member Band Formations Category:2 Member Band Category:1988 Debuts Category:1988 Band Formations Category:B'z